


His Way

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dean Talks Dirty, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, Mark of Cain, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scary Dean Winchester, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, scared reader, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, coupled with the Mark, catches a glimpse of you and can't help himself.</p><p>**crap summary but I swear this is good**</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Way

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna apologize for the ending already.

The Mark of Cain came with plenty of side effects.

Number one on the list was a foul temper, to be sure, but on the side was this need to watch you undress.

You were a naive young girl, definitely not legal and that had never been problem before the Mark; Dean never cared for jail bait. But, you'd left a crack in the bathroom door and he'd made the mistake of looking inside to those pretty, white lace panties and the rest was history.

You'd lived with them for nearly four months now; after curing you of the demon that had stolen your body, you'd been unable to go anywhere else so Sam said fuck it and Dean just went along with it. He didn't mind you so far it seemed, got annoyed frequently by the bright fucking color the demon had taken the liberty in dying your hair. But you'd grown fond of the color and it was actually your favorite, so what the Hell?

In all the time you had lived with them, Dean had never once entertained any sexual thought of you. You were nothing more than a roommate of some sort, but now all he could think of was bending you over that sink and doing whatever the Hell he wanted to do to you. You lacked a real woman's body, but that didn't matter to Dean - you were just what he needed to get the job done at the moment.

You jumped when the bathroom door creaked open, cheeks instantly red at the sight of Dean staring at you so boldly. His fingers clenched rhythmically at his sides but you didn't notice anything out of the ordinary yet, just started with apologies.

"I-I'm sorry Dean, I know you said to be out of here fast b-but I had to go back and find my clothes and then Sam was in here - I swear, give me fifteen and I'll be done."

"First things first, shut the fuck up," your entire body tensed and your eyes grew. "Jesus, do you really think I give a shit? Honestly, all your fucking apologizing is just driving me up the wall and I've only been in the room for two minutes."

Your eyes flickered down to the hand that grasped the door knob, your heart jumping when the door clicked shut. "D-Dean, what are you doing," you whispered, shivering at the cold steel of the sink against your bottom. "Dean, I'm in my underwear," it sounded like a plea.

"Yeah, I figured that out," he hooked a finger into the band on your hip. "White, you must be pretty confident in that pussy of yours."

You jumped as he pulled the elastic back and it snapped against your tender skin. "D-Dean, what are you doing?"

He shrugged, hand moving slowly up and down your side, teasing your skin and making you tremble. "I was just about to go to bed, but then I saw you and the door and. . .well, now I'm horny as fuck, so what're we gonna do about this?"

Your heart jumped into your throat and your hands that were curled against your chest tightened even more. "Dean, wh-what's wrong with you," he never talked to you like this.

He'd never been exactly a gentleman, but Dean Winchester did have some manners when it came to women, especially one like you, and the most he'd said around you was fuck. He's never gone booty hunting when you were on the road with them, never talked about getting laid when you were in the room and had definitely never made any passes at you.

But, this was a bit more than a pass, now wasn't it?

"D-Dean, stop," you reached down and grabbed his wrist as he roughly cupped your sex, an involuntary moan as light as air coming from you. "Please Dean, I-I don't -"

"Baby," Jesus H. "You're already soaking your panties, so what does that say for you, hmm," he stroked two fingers back and forth at your tender folds through the cotton.

"D-Dean," you stuttered yet again, trying to push back from his hand, but found the sink in your way. "Dean stop! I-I'll call for Sam!"

He leered down at you. "Too bad, sweetheart because he's already gone. And go ahead, try Cas, he's a little wrapped up with Jimmy's kid," his lips ghosted over the shell of your ear. "Its just you, me and this hard on in my jeans. What do ya say we work this out together, hmm?"

"N- _Noooo_ ," you whined and your hips bucked up against his hand despite your protests. "Please, please stop, _Dean_ ," you begged, looking up from under wet lashes.

"Oh sweetie," he brushed away a tear from your cheek with the pad of his thumb, his hand still rocking in time with your hips. "It doesn't matter how much you beg, I'm getting in here tonight," he gave your pussy a heavy squeeze. "I bet you're tight as fuck - virgin, right? Oh yeah, definitely a virgin still."

You closed your eyes in shame, feeling the heat spreading from where he stroked and felt it working its way through you. You had already cum once today thinking of Dean, you were too embarrassed to think straight and also too terrified to try and figure out if you had the guts to try to actually escape. You peeked through your lashes and saw the Mark on Dean's arm, the way it glowed and rippled like water.

The Mark.

You looked back up at Dean, squeezing your thighs together around his wrist but he didn't stop. "Dean, Dean please stop, i-its just the Mark!"

He cocked his head and you gasped, fingers digging deeper into his wrist as he swiped those two fingers around the barrier of your panties and firmly thrust them into you. It hurt, like a cold slap to the face to accompany a cramp. You'd never even put your own fingers in there and here he was, shoving them into you without any grace or finesse.

"That may be so, sweetheart," he hummed and you clenched tight to his fingers. "So, how about you help me feed the Mark with a little screaming. . .a little blood."

"D-Dean stop," you whined, pushing hard on his wrist but it barely budged. "P-Please Dean!"

"God, I love it when you beg," he purred, nuzzling the crook of your shoulder. "How bout you do it some more, hmm? Will you still beg once I sink my cock into you? I can't wait."

You were more than terrified, you were petrified. You didn't want this to happen - not like this, anyway. Not rough and terrifying, domineering and pumped full of the Mark. But, though you hated to admit it, you were steadily getting more and more turned on and he had to know with how wet you were getting. His lips danced over all of your sweet spots, he had begun to roll your clit in steady circles and it was working.

He was gonna hurt you, and make you like it.

"You're gonna be so fucking tight," his voice nearly trembled and it made your body tingle, and not in a good way. "I can't wait to see if you're a screamer or not. . .well, you'll scream no matter what," he chuckled and darkly.

"D-Dean," you stuttered again, gripping the edge of the sink hard enough to hurt your bones. "Dean please don't hurt me," you were tearing up, mostly because you were angry at your body.

"Trust me baby, you'll like it - especially after I eat that fresh little pussy of yours. I have to taste you," he nibbled softly at your ear, making you tremble from pleasure this time. "I bet you'd like that, I know you've wanted to fuck me since the day we met."

You whimpered softly beneath your breath, nails digging into his wrist but you were no longer pushing him away, just holding him there as you. . .gave up, gave in? Either way you rocked against his hand and let your breath begin to quicken, the feelings beginning to overwhelm you.

"See," he whispered into your ear, his thumb beginning to punish your clit. "Was that so hard? Is this that bad?"

"Dean. . ." You breathed. "D-Dean I. . .I. . ."

"Oh, gonna cum already," he chuckled and you looked up into his eyes, your cheeks as hot as a furnace with the action. "Its gonna be a long night, hmm? I got a lot of work to do. . ."

You moaned softly and grabbed his shoulder as he inched back towards your throat, working the tender skin between his teeth. Your nails flexed against his shirt, close to digging through to skin as your hips rolled out of control, bucking softly against his hand that worked a feverish pace in and out of you. You didn't produce a sound higher than a soft pant and it seemed to work Dean up, he was shuffling in front of you and growling like an angry bull - something about it made you heat up even more.

"F-Fuck," you dropped your head back, his lips moving down your throat to your chest. "Dean I-I think I'm gonna. . ."

"Do it baby girl," he murmured against you, his tongue teasing the edge of your bra, the soft mound of flesh in the cup. "Cum for me, let me see what I want to see on your face. . .come undone."

He shouldn't be able to say things like that.

You released a moan that sounded as soft as your pants, your nails digging into his shoulder, the edge of the sink. Your body arched against his, ignorant to the pain his teeth sent through you as he nibbled on you like a chew toy. You were startled when his mouth found yours, melting quickly into the kiss, much to his chagrin. His fingers stroked through you gingerly through your orgasm, making you tremble at each firm pass; magical fingers.

"Just like I thought it would be," he mused, lips so light against yours that it tickled. "Now I get to taste you, how does that sound," you just whined. "I knew you'd like that."

He pulled his fingers from your sex, sucking them into his mouth lewdly; he was so close, you could smell the musk and it made you squirm.

There's nothing quite like watching the object of your fantasy sinking to their knees in front of you, cleaning you from his fingers in the process. It only serves to make you hotter, make you chew your lip and he seems to like that because he grins, white teeth and pointy canines contrasting around his fingers. He winked from his position and you chewed harder on your lip, hips wiggling against the edge of the sink; he smirked slightly and his eyes zeroed in on the apex of your thighs.

"Nothin' like a virgin pussy," he mumbled, hooking his fingers in the sides of your panties. "Never smelt," he began to slowly tug the cloth down your shaking thighs. "Or tasted," he let the pair fall around your ankles. "Anything quite like a virgin."

You gripped the edge of the sink tightly with both hands as he lifted both of your legs up, tossing your panties to the side and securing you on his shoulders in one easy movement. For him. For you, your heart hammered wildly in your chest and you felt weightless for a moment, clinging to him instead of the sink now. You cringed and loosened your grip a little from his hair but didn't let go, even though you were only maybe two feet off of the floor.

"Aw, someone scared I'm gonna drop them," you looked back down between your thighs to Dean, his taunting smirk. "Such a wimp," he mumbled.

And he. . .dove in, he wasted no time in licking a firm stripe up your folds, your head rolling back and fingers flexing against his scalp as he repeated the action. Your body jumped each time, puffs of noise coming from your lips and you flexed you thighs around his head. He didn't seem to mind, didn't stop you, just went about his business and began to tease your still tender clit with the tip of his tongue.

"F-Fuck," you bucked your hips towards his face.

"Language," he scolded, his tongue dipping into your wetness and drawing a moan from you.

Your muscles flexed around his finger as he worked one into you, the appendage accompanying his tongue and going deeper, putting foreign pressure inside of you. Your clit throbbed as he latched his lips around it, humming and making you jump at the feeling.

"D-Dean," you whimpered, feeling his fingers working back and forth slowly, in and out, moving faster at a random pace before going slow again. "Dean please - please I-I need to. . ." You ran your fingers through his hair and he practically purred again your dripping pussy. "Please. . ."

"You wanna cum again that badly," his lips never left your clit, his fingers beginning to thrust roughly in and out of you. "Maybe you're more of a freak than I thought, I bet you'll like it rough. How does that sound baby girl, you want me to fuck you hard?"

"Dean," you whined, throwing your head back as he roughly prodded your clit with his thumb.

His fingers flexed inside of you, curling at the joints and then sharply scissoring at you. Each time your walls spasmed, your body tensing and the feeling was beginning to burn in your chest. Nothing had ever felt this good, you'd never been able to produce this level of heat by yourself.

And it was fantastic.

Your muscles spasmed as you came again easily, spine curving as you moaned loudly and grabbed at his roots. His fingers slowed, moving lazily in and out of you, his mouth moving slowly up your chest to your lips. You couldn't breathe, even before he caught your mouth with his, but it didn't matter because it was Dean and that taste on his tongue was all you. Your legs flopped weakly around his hips, the muscles aching but almost numb.

"Now," he murmured against the corner of your mouth, his finger coming between yours so he could clean them again. "I think. . .its time for me to fuck you, what do ya say?"

You rolled your hips, begging for more friction and none at all, anything to bring back that feeling. And it made Dean chuckle, his warm breath ghosting over your collar bone and making you tremble yet again. He leaned back slightly, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side, his hands moving down to his buckle on his jeans.

You watched beneath hooded eyes, chest heaving and red from your orgasm and his bite marks. You flexed your fingers around the edge of the sink as he dropped his jeans around his ankles, the straining cotton containing his. . .definitely impressive erection.

"Don't worry," he hummed as he released it from his briefs, noting the slight stiffness of fear from you. "You'll fit. . .just right too."

"I-Its gonna hurt," you whined/whispered, looking up at him. "Please Dea -"

"Oh no," he snapped, glaring down at you. "You get fingered and I eat your pussy and then you want to try and chicken out? Oh no," he grabbed you by the back of your head, jerking back on the tender roots so your head was uncomfortably angled. "I'm gonna fuck you, and that's that. I could get you to blow me, how about that," you shook your head the best you could, which was pretty fiercely. "Good," he let go of your hair and grabbed your hips roughly, pulling you as close to the edge of the sink he could get you. "Now sit back and enjoy it baby, because I highly doubt 'm gonna let you go after this."

You didn't have time to register the implication, you felt him pressing into your folds and wanted to scream. But it didn't hurt, not yet, but the pain was starting to build up, enough for you to claw at the sinks edge. Dean paused just when you first clenched your muscles, his head cocking as he stared down at you, your pleading face - and he thrust into you in one stroke.

Your right hand flew up to his arm, a sharp squeak of breath coming from your lips as you squeezed his bicep tightly. His fingers flexed around your hips, moving you softly back and forth, causing quick jolts of pain to go through you but he wasn't letting you go.

"It hurts," you whimpered, eyes wetting in the corners. "D-Dean please, it hurts!"

"You'll get over it," he said nonchalantly. "Best thing for a sore pussy? Work through the pain, so lets take the advice."

"No, no, no," you sputtered, nails scratching st his arms as he drew himself out of you and sunk back in to the hilt.

You cringed as your muscles instinctively clenched at his cock but you wished to could control them to make them stop; it hurt more when they thought they were helping.

Dean groaned as he stroked back into you, his fingers tightening on your hips at how tight you were around him. He didn't give you long to adjust, pulled you hard against him as he thrust into you and then pulled back; everything hurt.

Your head bobbed back and forth as he thrust into you, the small grunts and puffs of air he gave making you focus - sort of. You hesitated but reached between your bodies, jumping when his hips knocked into your hand but it didn't stop you from finding your clit, to make this easier. When your fingers found the hard little bud, you nearly sighed at the familiar jolt of pleasure and rubbed a slow circle.

"Go baby girl," he hissed against your throat, wrapping one arm around your waist to holding you still while the other hand knocked your fingers out of the way. "Does that feel good? You like me fucking you, huh?"

"Dean," you moaned, your fingers digging into your breasts aa you arched in his arm. "D-Dean it. . .it feels. . ."

"I know," you could almost hear him smirk.

You moaned loudly as his fingers rubbed your clit like he were trying to start a fire, small gasps beginning to pant between your teeth. "Dean. . .Dean, oh fuck, Dean!"

You were closer and closer to the peak, heat spreading through he back of your neck and down your spine. You humped against his hips, trying to match his brutal pace and failing without focus. You arched against Dean, nails digging into his chest as your climax began to crash down on you.

And he pulled out.

Your eyes snapped open at the loss of him and your climax, feeling even your body temperature drop with it. Before you could ask what happened, he spun you around on limp legs, bending you over the sink; you squeezed your breasts hard, like that would help.

He filled you again in one smooth stroke and you moaned, hanging your head into the sink as your hair brushed back and forth against the steel. If he wasn't using your hips as handles to jerk you back against him, your legs surely would have given out and you would have crumpled to the floor by now.

"You better hold onto that sink babe," he panted, you doing as he said immediately. "Good girl. . .very good girl."

You moaned at the praise, squeezing your eyes shut tightly and clenching at his cock like it was a duty. He groaned and his fingers tightened around your hips, surely leaving a bruise. You felt a wetness beginning to seep down the inside of your thighs, knowing it was surely blood from his brutal entry.

"D-Dean. . .Dean. . .fuck, Dean I'm gonna cum," you whimpered, forehead thumping against the bottom of the sink.

He didn't say anything, reaching around and grabbing hard to your clit, pinching and stroking it between his fingers. You came with a scream, which trailed off into a whimpering fit, your pussy spasming around him and tightening to bring him over the edge with you.

His fingers were wet around your hip as he pulled your hard against his hips, keeping you still as he came, a loud groan coming from his lips as he did so.

"God damn," he mumbled, leaning forward onto your sticky back, your eyes too heavy to look at him. "Baby girl, you sure are one good fuck."

You cringed as he began to pull himself from you, his arm staying around your waist to keep you upright. You were moments away from falling asleep, too exhausted to care about how sweaty and bloody you were now. Your pussy hurt, your entire body aches and you felt two seconds from a panic attack.

But hey. . .at least you were a good fuck.


End file.
